Une nouvelle vie
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Carrie et Brody essaient une nouvelle vie à deux après une extraction à demi réussie. Ils vont devoir réapprendre à vivre. Parviendront-ils à surmonter leurs peurs ?
1. Partie 1

Bonjour ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction sur « Homeland ».

C'est un UA situé à la fin de la saison 3.

Je souhaite donner à mon couple favori une fin moins atroce. J'ai eu des encouragements et je tiens à remercier **Terzima et Lipamo.**

Ne vous formalisez pas pour certains aspects techniques que j'ai éludés volontairement. Je veux me concentrer surtout sur la psychologie des persos.

C'est du drame et de la romance.

Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Howard Gordon et Alex Ganza. **Merci à eux d'avoir repris l'idée de **Gideon Raff**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Partie 1**

* * *

Nous venions d'atterrir, l'extraction s'était bien passée à une chose près : ce n'était pas aux Etats-Unis que nous retournions. Notre pays nous avait trahis mais Saul malgré tout nous avait sortis d'un piège mortel. Je ne savais ni comment, ni pourquoi il était allé contre la décision initiale mais une chose était sûre, je lui serai redevable à vie. Ma main enserrait celle de Brody. J'avais dormi tout au long du vol, rassurée par ce simple contact. Lui, un peu moins ou peut-être même pas du tout.

Il fixait le hublot, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans je ne sais quel souvenir pénible.

« Viens », dis-je en le tirant pour qu'il se levât.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui lâcher la main.

Nous n'avions rien de plus que des faux papiers et un peu d'argent. Un agent nous guida hors du petit avion privé et nous descendîmes lentement, un peu perdus, respirant l'air froid du sol allemand. Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa main, avais-je peur qu'il ne m'échappe ? Sans aucun doute, j'avais failli le perdre tant de fois.

Il rabattit, de son autre main, la capuche de son sweat-shirt, ne supportant pas d'être la cible de regards autres que le mien. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand monde dans cet aérodrome. L'agent X remonta dans le cockpit sans un seul mot. Nous étions seuls désormais. Un coup de stress monta comme je m'y attendais et je l'affrontai avec acharnement pour diminuer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Je ne devais pas faiblir, pas maintenant, pas quand il comptait sur moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, traversant un accueil vide. Dehors, un chauffeur nous attendait. Brody eut un instant d'hésitation, scrutant le conducteur de la berline avec méfiance. Par habitude, j'analysai l'homme d'un certain âge, assis côté conducteur, brun, rasé de près, l'œil fixé sur la route devant lui, aucune tension, rien de suspect. Je me détendis, Brody le sentit et se détendit aussi (du moins relativement).

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nous attachâmes notre ceinture. L'homme nous fit juste un léger signe de tête dans le rétro et s'engouffra dans la circulation assez rare apparemment. En examinant les panneaux le long de la route, je compris que nous avions quitté les abords de Munich. Brody examinait la route, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux vers la vitre arrière.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demandai-je.

« Ulm », répondit le conducteur. « Vous y dormirez cette nuit, demain matin vous devrez rejoindre votre destination finale non loin de la frontière française. Les indications sont dans la boite à gants de la voiture qui vous attendra à Ulm. »

Ainsi donc, nous étions contraints à résidence en Allemagne. Pas si mal comme destination, j'avais un vague reste d'allemand provenant de mes études. Je m'appuyai sur le dossier, cherchant à oublier tout ce qui était négatif, je devais me concentrer sur l'essentiel et l'essentiel était là à l'intérieur de moi et à mes côtés.

La route ne dura qu'une heure et demie. J'avais regardé défiler le paysage de ce pays inconnu, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir m'intégrer. La peur me tenaillait à nouveau mais je la refoulai, déterminée. De ma vie, je n'avais été si sûre d'une chose : mon travail, ma famille, tout ce que j'aimais au final allaient cruellement me manquer mais je savais que cette décision était la bonne. Non, elle était la seule possible pour que je puisse vivre réellement.

Il était midi quand nous découvrîmes la petite maisonnette qui nous attendait à la sortie de Ulm. La propriétaire était une jeune femme assez affable, elle nous salua et Brody lui répondit machinalement dans un allemand parfait. Je fus étonnée de cette aptitude que je ne lui connaissais pas, et me rendis compte que j'ignorais beaucoup de chose de lui.

_Tu connais l'essentiel_, me rassurai-je.

Elle enchaina sur une discussion dont Brody participa que minimalement, nous conduisant à notre chambre d'hôte située à l'étage. Elle était modeste mais confortable et absolument ce qu'il nous fallait : isolée et silencieuse. Je fis rapidement le tour de la fenêtre je n'avais vu que sur un jardin traversé par un ru. Notre chauffeur était déjà loin, pensai-je, parti lui aussi sans un mot. Nous étions seuls désormais.

« Demande-lui où est notre voiture, s'il te plait. »

Brody allait s'exécuter mais elle me répondit avec un sourire.

« Je comprends américain un peu. Votre voiture est dans l'allée. »

Je l'avais vue, je pensais que c'était la sienne. Nous la remerciâmes. Elle nous quitta non sans nous proposer de déjeuner, j'avais faim, je trouvais l'idée tentante mais un seul coup d'œil à Brody m'en dissuada.

« Non, ça ira merci.

—Elle déjeunera avec vous », décréta-t-il sans même me regarder. « Je vais faire un somme. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il alla s'allonger sur le lit deux places qui me tentait bien aussi. J'étais éreintée.

« Brody… », commençai-je à contester.

« Il est hors de question que tu restes sans manger. Vas-y, je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Il avait déjà fermé les yeux, je décelai un besoin de prendre soin de moi malgré l'abîme qui nous séparait. J'obtempérai donc, sans chercher à polémiquer. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, je fis une halte, mal en point à l'idée de le quitter ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête car après avoir découvert que malgré son acte héroïque, son pays l'avait renié, il n'avait rien exprimé, comme s'il s'y attendait. Qu'espérait-il de la vie ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Voulait-il réellement une vie à mes côtés ou était-il obligé de me suivre parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution ?

« Vous pouvez déjeuner dans chambre, si vous souhaitez », me proposa amicalement la jeune femme.

« Merci Mademoiselle. »

Je ne connaissais pas son nom, ni elle les nôtres. Elle recula et me chuchota : « Je reviens. »

Elle referma la porte, mes pas me portaient déjà vers Brody. Assis au pied du lit, je défis mes chaussures, massai mes pieds endoloris. Il ouvrit un œil.

« Tu parviens toujours à tes fins ». Il était grave, pourtant je percevais une ombre de sourire. Il tendit le bras vers moi, je me glissai par petits coups vers lui, toujours assise. Il encercla ma taille, posa sa tête près de ma cuisse. « Carrie, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Je caressai doucement son crâne qui picotait la paume de ma main, ébauche de ses cheveux qui repoussaient à mon plus grand plaisir. « Nous allons manger, prendre une douche et dormir. Ensuite nous irons là où nous serons en sécurité.

—Nous ne serons jamais en sécurité nulle part », me contredit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Cela m'est égal, tant que nous sommes tous les trois. »

C'était ma seule réalité désormais.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	2. Partie 2

Merci à **Terzima** pour ses encouragements et sa review.

C'est un pur plaisir d'écrire cette fic, vous n'avez pas idée !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Partie 2**

* * *

Je continuai de caresser son crâne jusque derrière sa nuque. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et il finit par s'assoupir. J'aimais à croire que ma présence le rassurait et j'espérais qu'il trouverait un peu de repos. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Notre jeune hôtesse, aussi blonde que moi, entra avec un plateau bien garni. Mon estomac gargouilla par principe. Je me dégageai doucement de Brody, le recouvrit du plaid plié au pied du lit puis partis à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Elle me tendit le plateau et me souhaita un bon appétit. Elle jeta un œil à Brody :

« Quand lui réveillé, il peut descendre manger. »

Je la remerciai et elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit. Je déposai le plateau sur la petite table basse près de la télévision et ôtai mon blouson. Assise sur le rocking-chair que j'avais positionné de travers, j'avais vue sur la fenêtre et sur Brody. Je dévorai littéralement les pomme de terres agrémentées de viande de bœuf, ignorant les crudités à dispo. Je m'enfilai la moitié de pichet d'eau et zieutai avec envie la mousse au chocolat.

Je n'avais plus de nausées et j'étais dans une phase euphorique et positive et ce malgré un traitement réadapté et considérablement diminué. Je pris le ramequin de mousse, occultant les interrogations négatives qui voulaient se frayer un chemin vers la carapace de bien-être que je me forgeais.

« Hum ! Putain c'est trop bon ! »

Je grattai le ramequin, léchai la cuillère et soupirai de bonheur. Je n'avais jamais été axée sur la nourriture, me privant sans difficulté de manger pour travailler. Mais là, mon corps réclamait et réclamait à moins que ce ne soit le bébé ?

« Serais-tu un petit gourmand ? » Ris-je.

Je calai ma tête contre le dossier, étrangement sereine, profitant de la chaleur des rayons de soleil. Mon regard dévia du ciel bleu pour arriver sur Brody. Il n'avait pas bougé, recroquevillé sur un petit recoin du lit. Ses traits étaient doux, presque détendus. Je ne me lassais pas de le contempler…

Je m'étais assoupie. Ou plutôt carrément endormie car je n'avais pas vu à quel moment il m'avait déplacé. J'étais bien au chaud, bien installée dans le lit et le soleil se couchait. Je cherchai l'heure des yeux et vis sur l'horloge en forçant un peu sur ceux-ci qu'il était dix-neuf heures passées.

Il n'était pas là, j'entendais le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. J'attendis d'être moins dans le cirage pour me lever. J'étais encore fatiguée, je ne pensais pas que j'étais si crevée. Je caressai machinalement mon ventre qui s'arrondissait discrètement, je percevais parfois de légers effleurements, preuves concrètes de cette vie qui s'épanouissait. Je fis un bond car cette fois le contact s'était fait plus précis et je l'avais ressenti sous mes doigts.

Je me glissai hors du lit et toquai à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Brody ? »

J'étais fébrile, un sentiment inconnu me retournait mon cerveau déjà à moitié déglingué et je voulais le partager avec lui. Pas de réponse. Je frappai bien plus fort et tendis l'oreille. Toujours rien. Mon enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflet et je pénétrai dans la pièce sans cérémonie, paniquée. C'était une pièce plutôt spacieuse, éclairée par des spots et la large baignoire qui était sur ma gauche prenait la moitié de la place. Brody était assis dedans, la tête penchée vers l'avant. L'eau le frappait abondamment provenant du large pommeau de douche fixé en hauteur. La baignoire menaçait de déborder, je fermai vivement les robinets et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Accoudée sur les rebords, je le dévisageai avec inquiétude. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son visage se crispa, prémices d'un naufrage à venir. Et sans prévenir, il se laissa glisser sous l'eau.

Bordel de merde !

« Putain, Brody ! » criai-je en enjambant la baignoire pour tenter de le soulever et le sortir de l'eau. Il était comme un poids mort et l'eau alourdissait mes habits et m'entravait.

« Fais chier Brody ! »

Je ne l'engueulais, je pleurais face à mon impuissance à le garder près de moi. Je cessai de lutter, attirée par son visage trouble dans l'eau mouvante. Je plongeai ma tête à mon tour pour le rejoindre. Mon corps atterrit doucement contre le sien et ma joue se colla à la sienne. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, seule sa présence m'importait. Tout était silencieux, calme et…je commençai à manquer d'air ! N'aies pas peur, me serinai-je en crispant mes doigts sur sa poitrine.

Je fus soudain en capacité de respirer car il avait émergé de l'eau, m'entrainant avec lui. Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et m'agrippai à son cou. Sa respiration était lente contrastant avec la mienne, saccadée. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, engluée dans une torpeur effrayante. Il tenta de défaire mon emprise autour de son cou mais je résistai. Il recula sa tête et me fit face, le trouble provoqué par sa proximité s'estompa pour laisser place à un profond malaise. On aurait pu croire de par son expression que je l'avais trahi. Figée par le contrecoup, je le laissai s'extirper de mes bras et de la baignoire, il attrapa une serviette pour se sécher.

« Bon et bien puisque je suis déjà dans l'eau autant prendre une douche ! »

Pitoyable tentative pour casser ce lourd moment. Il ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et noua la serviette autour de sa taille. Je débouchai le conduit d'évacuation, défis ma chemise avec peine tant mes doigts tremblaient. Il avait quitté la pièce depuis longtemps quand je fus totalement nue. J'ouvris les robinets et rabattis la protection en verre opaque pour ne pas inonder le sol plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je me récurai à grand renfort de gel douche et de shampooing et cela occupa suffisamment mon esprit pour décompresser. Je voulais oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Hors du bain, je pressai mon pied sur le tapis de bain en éponge et nettoyai le surplus d'eau. Je pris ensuite position devant le miroir et examinai d'un œil critique ma silhouette qui se modifiait. Ma poitrine s'alourdissait, me picotait, ma taille se déformait, mes hanches s'accentuaient. Un frisson me parcourut, j'ouvris l'armoire sur ma droite, attrapai une serviette pour me sécher et m'enroulai dedans. Mes cheveux étaient laissés à l'air libre, ondulé par l'humidité. Sur le lavabo trainait une brosse à dents, je partis donc à la recherche d'une autre brosse pour moi. Le petit placard sous le lavabo recelait de trésor : brosse à cheveux, sèche-cheveux, après-rasage, dentifrice, rasoir, trousse de manucure et autres objets nécessaires à la toilette dont des brosses à dents !

En retournant dans la chambre, j'étais moins oppressée. Brody était agenouillé, les mains sur ses cuisses, les pieds ramenés sous ses fesses comme pour prier. Pourtant il restait inerte face à la télévision où nos deux visages apparaissaient un peu partout. Je pris la télécommande dans ses mains et j'éteignis cette saleté de télé. Je remarquai qu'il s'était habillé, je fouillai la chambre du regard, découvris un sac de voyage ouvert et m'approchai pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il y avait quelques fringues de base : jean et t-shirt. Un modèle masculin et un modèle féminin. Les sous-vêtements étaient-ils en option ? Qui avait préparé ce satané paquetage ?

« Ce que tu cherches est dans la partie latérale fermée par une fermeture éclair. »

Au son de sa voix, mon cœur s'emballa malgré moi.

« Il y a aussi un vanity avec quelques petites choses pour toi. »

Il pointa son doigt vers la table basse, je vis le vanity et remarquai aussi que le plateau n'était plus là.

« Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai été à la voiture et j'y ai trouvé tout ça et aussi un plan. »

Le dit plan gisait ouvert sur le sol. C'était pour nous rendre à la planque, pas de GPS, c'était la procédure. Je contournai le plan et farfouillai dans le vanity. Il y avait mon traitement et des vitamines, du fer, de l'acide folique et autres baratins dans le même style.

« Merde, c'est quoi tout ça ? » Je râlai pour la forme. C'était une attention plutôt inattendue et j'en appréciai le geste d'où qu'il vînt.

_Saul…_

« Tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid. »

J'avais tout sauf froid dès qu'il était à proximité. Pour me contredire, il se leva et atteignit la poignée de la porte.

« Où tu vas ?

— Je vais manger un morceau. »

Je voulus m'inviter mais c'était peine perdue, il était déjà loin. Loin de la chambre, loin de moi, loin de toute vie. Je balançai tout autour de moi, et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, avachie au sol et secouée de sanglots.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Révisé le 20 mai 2014


	3. Partie 3

Merci à **Terzima** pour ses encouragements et son travail de traduction en version anglaise.

J'ai fait une rectification dans le précédent chapitre, Carrie ne sait pas que son bébé est une fille et je m'excuse pour cette erreur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Partie 3**

* * *

Je m'étais habillée, j'avais rangé mon bordel, j'avais ravalé mes larmes et maintenant je descendais au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la salle à manger. J'étais un peu gênée dans mes habits, il allait falloir que je me refasse une garde-robe. J'étais pieds nus, mes pieds ne voulaient pas entendre parler de chaussures. Le contact glacé du carrelage à l'entrée du séjour me congela. Où était-ce la vision de Brody et de son air absent ? Il mangeait réellement, c'était déjà ça. Il était seul; avait-il expédié notre hôtesse ?

J'espérai avoir effacé toute trace de ma faiblesse, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie triste, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Je me forçai à respirer pour supprimer la compression sur ma poitrine et je me décidai à le rejoindre vaille que vaille. Je percevais d'ici l'odeur de ce qu'il mangeait, mes sens étaient exacerbés : mon odorat, mon goût étaient plus prononcés. A sa hauteur, je remarquai les deuxièmes couverts sur la table. L'assiette était recouverte d'une cloche. Avait-il anticipé que je veuille me joindre à lui ?

"Tu en as mis du temps."

Je tressaillis au son de sa voix lasse. Il continuait de manger sans même un regard et je pris siège sans tarder, mon appétit se manifestait malgré moi. A ce rythme, j'allais devenir obèse ! Tans pis ! J'avais la dalle !

Je dévorai à nouveau, je pensai dans un coin de ma tête à embaucher cette femme pour qu'elle me nourrisse ad vitam aeternam. A cet instant, je l'aimais comme pas permis. Je souris à cette pensée incongrue, sourire que je perdis en rencontrant le regard neutre de Brody.

"Tu as bien besoin de te remplumer, tu es maigre."

Vexée, je ne répondis pas. Oui, j'avais perdu quelques kilos à le suivre au bout du monde pour le sortir de la galère dans laquelle on l'avait mis.

Il saisit une serviette et se redressa pour me tamponner la bouche et le menton. Je mangeais si mal que ça ?

"Tu manges trop vite. Ça risque de passer de travers."

Je ne l'écoutais pas, pétrifiée par ses tapotements prolongés. Mon regard insistant le déstabilisa, il cessa et se rassit, reposant la serviette à côté de son assiette. Il avala un verre d'eau et entreprit de débarrasser tout en m'intimant de finir. Il y avait du vin sur la table, je zieutai la bouteille d'un air envieux. Putain, ça allait être dur de me priver d'alcool !

"N'y pense même pas", dit-il en attrapant la bouteille non entamée.

Je terminai mon plat, mon fromage, mon dessert en quelques minutes, il avait raison, je mangeais trop vite mais je voulais le rejoindre. Il était dans la cuisine, en pleine vaisselle. Je débarrassai le reste et le lui apportai. Je m'accoudai non loin de lui, l'observant sans me cacher. On aurait pu croire à une vie à deux, ici, dans cette pièce. Sauf que nous étions loin de ça; d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais rien de la vie à deux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais eu envie de ça. J'étais trop hyperactive, trop enchainée à mon indépendance, et trop amoureuse de mon travail.

Maintenant c'était lui que j'aimais, plus que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre. Je ressentis à nouveau ce petit frottement dans le bas de mon ventre. Etait-ce pour me rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que Brody ? Je glissai machinalement ma main sur mon ventre. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce futur bébé, je ne savais pas si j'allais l'aimer : l'instinct maternel était un concept très confus, surtout depuis que ma mère était partie.

"Ça va ?"

Il avait fini la vaisselle, dos contre l'évier, il m'étudiait, soucieux. Comment lui confier mes craintes ?

"Tu crois que je vais être une bonne mère ?"

C'était sorti tout seul, j'étais d'une franchise effarante avec lui, je ne savais pas lui mentir. Ou plutôt je ne savais plus. Il inspira et expira profondément.

"Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ?"

J'avais un goût de bile dans la bouche en réalisant ce qu'il me demandait, parce que je m'étais moi-même longuement questionnée à ce sujet dans mes moments de baisse de régime. Et puis cela s'était imposé, en fait, car je n'avais pas eu le choix.

"Parce que ce bébé est une partie de toi."

Et si je l'aimais lui, je ne pourrais que l'aimer « il ou elle ». Non ?

Il se détourna, entreprit d'essuyer la vaisselle. C'était frustrant sa manie de me laisser dans l'expectative; je réduisis la distance entre nous, lui arrachant des mains la serviette.

"Parle-moi, Brody !"

Je le forçai à me regarder. Il y eut une légère étincelle qui assombrit durement ses iris.

"Te dire quoi ? Que je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour toi ? Tu le sais déjà", soupira-t-il.

"C'est mon choix ! _Mon_ choix !

-Tu es bornée comme toujours, mais y as-tu réfléchis ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment réfléchi ? Quelle vie comptes-tu avoir ? Quelle vie comptes-tu lui donner ?"

A croire qu'il n'allait pas y participer. Je repensai à l'évènement dans la salle de bain, et je manquai d'air. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais mal.

Il attrapa la serviette et recommença à essuyer sous mes yeux perdus. J'entendis les pas de notre hôtesse qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, je me forgeai un masque et lui souris dès qu'elle entra.

"Fallait m'appeler", nous réprimanda-t-elle en repoussant Brody loin de son évier.

Il la félicita sur le diner, enfin ce fut ce que je compris. Elle le remercia dans sa langue natale. Je me demandais comment une fille à l'air plutôt agréable pouvait vivre seule. Je fixai Brody avec intensité, je voulais continuer notre conversation, même si je n'étais pas douée pour ça. Communiquer sur des choses personnelles était une gageure pour moi. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, moi aussi et je le suivis hors de la pièce…sauf qu'il bifurqua vers la porte d'entrée. Je voulus le suivre.

"Tu n'as pas de chaussures, Carrie."

Il était déjà dehors et fit le tour de la maison. Je remontai dans notre chambre pour le voir de la fenêtre. Il s'assit près du ru et me tourna le dos. Je grommelai dans ma barbe, furax. Bon sang, Brody, ne me rejette pas ! Pensai-je avec douleur. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'air alors je pris sur moi de patienter un peu. J'allumai donc la télé, zappant sur le câble, et après quelques minutes, je restai bouche bée devant l'écran, sous le choc.

OoooO

Après une vingtaine de minutes (temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour digérer la nouvelle), je repris position près de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas bougé, mon esprit en ébullition s'apaisa à sa simple vision. Ma vie d'adulte avait été dirigée par la loyauté, le patriotisme mais aussi par le mensonge, la cruauté et l'indifférence. Mais le mensonge primait et ici, le mensonge ne pouvait avoir gain de cause, la vérité pure grandissait en moi, me guidait et me renforçait. Je crispai mes doigts, j'avais un besoin compulsif de l'avoir à proximité. J'enfilai mon blouson pour le retrouver là-bas.

Marcher sur les pierres plates froides ne me dérangeait pas, l'herbe était fraiche et douce. Je m'affalai à ses côtés, plongeant mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle était tiède, étrangement. Il secoua la tête agacé.

"Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse."

Je m'allongeai, détaillant les feuilles des arbres, écoutant leur bruissement, l'écoulement du ru, profitant des premières étoiles visibles. Je me détendis, anormalement euphorique. Les hormones compris-je. J'étais sensible, trop sensible, encore plus à fleur de peau que d'habitude.

"Quel choix me laisses-tu ?" Se décida-t-il à me demander en se perdant au loin.

"Celui de vivre et de tout recommencer.

-J'ai déjà eu un foyer, des enfants et une femme, et ils me haïssent maintenant. Pire, pour eux je suis mort."

Je savais bien qu'il pensait surtout à Dana. Une plaie extrêmement à vif, béante et inguérissable. Je le savais. Devais-je lui annoncer que maintenant c'était un fait avéré, que nous avions été déclaré morts après un attentat à la bombe lors de la tentative d'extraction ? Un seul coup d'œil vers lui me confirma que non. Ma main glissa pour prendre la sienne sur laquelle il était en appui. Il se laissa faire, et je la posai sur mon abdomen en dessous de mon t-shirt.

"Mais nous, nous t'aimons", dis-je d'un ton résolu.

Il écarta sa main comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Je la récupérai et l'obligeai à revenir à sa place initiale.

"Je l'ai senti bouger", lui avouai-je avec émotion.

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule, je soutins son regard avec force. Je voulais lui communiquer ma joie, ma confiance, mais aussi mon insécurité. J'avais besoin de lui, face à cet avenir incertain. Besoin de lui pour concrétiser ce bonheur à portée de main. Besoin de lui pour ne pas péter les plombs.

"Nous t'aimons Brody, tel que tu es. Et toi, nous aimes-tu ?"

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	4. partie 4

Merci à **Terzima** pour ses encouragements et son travail de traduction en version anglaise.

Un chapitre de type T que j'ai mis un temps fou à rédiger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Partie 4**

* * *

_« Nous t'aimons tel que tu es, et toi nous aimes-tu ? » _

La question volait dans les airs, comme suspendue. _J'étais _suspendue à ses lèvres dans une attente insupportable. Sa main sur mon ventre (enveloppée sous les miennes) diffusait une chaleur familière et réconfortante. Il ne se détourna pas, fixement concentré sur moi, essayant de me dire je ne sais quoi sans murmurer un mot. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ressentir quoi que ce soit. »

Mes yeux le quittèrent pour camoufler ma détresse, je fouillai le ciel sombre à la recherche de courage. Il m'en fallait une bonne dose pour admettre que je fonçais droit dans le mur.

Il retira sa main sans que je ne le retienne cette fois : il voulait s'éloigner encore. Mieux valait, en fait. Ma sensibilité était si accrue qu'elle débordait trop facilement et je ne supporterais pas de le voir se décomposer devant ma peine.

Contre toute attente, il s'allongea à mes côtés, de profil, distinguai-je. Il effleura ma joue avec une légère pression pour que je tourne mon visage vers lui. Je me laissai guider, rendue fébrile par ses doigts brûlants. Mes yeux papillonnaient autour de lui, sans franchement le regarder.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir. »

Je me tournai de façon à être face à face. Sa tête était posée sur son bras replié, j'adoptai la même position. Sa main avait quitté ma joue qui gardait pourtant la marque de son passage.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Ses sourcils formèrent un V. Je continuai sans en tenir compte :

« Tu refuses juste de t'ouvrir parce que tu as peur de souffrir et je le comprends, putain oui je le comprends ! Mais tu me laisses galérer dans cette histoire ! Je cherche la force de nous maintenir tous les deux mais je ne pourrai pas tenir indéfiniment, Brody ! »

Je baissai les yeux.

« J'ai peur », lui avouai-je dans un souffle.

Je sentais encore les digues de ma peine prêtes à céder et je voulais le lui cacher. Il m'attira contre lui de son bras libre qu'il posa sur mon épaule. J'enfonçai mon visage dans son cou, le respirant avec outrance dans un soulagement audible. Je le sentis tressaillir tandis que moi je me détendais. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille.

Nous restâmes ainsi longuement, je profitai de cette tendresse qu'il me témoignait et qui m'avait tant fait défaut. Sa main trainassait dans mes cheveux, puis elle descendit entre mes omoplates et s'y attarda.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous aimes-tu ? »

Pourquoi je persistais à le pousser comme ça ?

Il resta silencieux. Je relevai la tête pour lui faire face à nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient, son expression tentait de retenir quelque chose. Sa main continua doucement son chemin jusqu'au creux de mes reins dénudé par mon tee-shirt un peu court. Le contact de sa paume chaude m'embrasa, me faisant oublier toutes mes questions. Je fermai les yeux, me cambrai contre lui, avide de son corps. Il réagit à son tour, sa main faisant pression pour accentuer notre proximité. Ma bouche trouva la sienne comme un radar, son autre bras se délogea de sous sa tête et glissa sous mon cou pour se rabattre atour de ma nuque. Il m'embrassa lentement, contrastant avec la passion frénétique de nos corps qui se cherchaient. Son baiser se fit si profond que je perdis la notion de l'univers. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

Nous.

Je savourais son goût particulier. Mon excitation était intensément douloureuse, amplifiée par tous ces mois sans lui. Une infime culpabilité me gâcha l'instant en repensant à ce pâle clone rencontré chez un épicier quelconque. Il avait assouvi le manque physique mais la plaie sur mon cœur était restée béante. Seul Brody pouvait la guérir, seul Brody pouvait me rendre heureuse.

Sa bouche dévia sur ma mâchoire, sa main s'enfonça sous mon jean, sous ma culotte, agrippant mes fesses. Mon désir devint insoutenable, menaçait d'exploser alors que sa langue traçait un chemin de feu sur ma gorge. Ma main se faufila sous son tee-shirt, devinant chaque cicatrice sur son dos. Il me fit basculer sur le dos et s'abattis sur moi, instinctivement je me contractai, j'avais quelque chose à protéger. Il le perçut et se figea, refroidit. Il fixa mon ventre, respira abondamment. Il me relâcha, se redressant malgré mes protestations.

« Allons dormir.

-Je ne veux pas dormir !

-Je suis fatigué. »

Il me tendit la main pour que je me relève. Je l'attrapai pour le tirer vers moi mais il avait anticipé. Il tira d'un coup sec et je dus me résoudre à me mettre sur mes pieds. Il avança, ne doutant pas que je le suive. Avais-je commis une erreur ? Cet enfant allait-il nous séparer ? Etait-il le fardeau de trop pour Brody ?

Dans la maison, les lumières étaient éteintes, seul scintillait l'applique dans les escaliers. Il n'y avait pas trace de notre hôtesse.

Dans la chambre, il verrouilla la porte, enleva son jean et se rendit à la salle de bain. Je fouillai dans le sac à la recherche d'un vêtement de nuit, sans résultat. Il ressortit et entra directement dans le lit.

J'éteignis la lumière.

La lune prit le relais, éclairant la chambre telle une lumière douce. Je fis aussi un passage par la salle de bain, me déshabillai complètement et entrai sous les draps frais. Je n'étais pas disposée à dormir mais j'étais trop fière pour quémander son attention. Je revécus la scène près du ru avec du recul.

Mon visage se tordit, je souffrais plus que jamais.

« Tu crois que je suis forte mais je ne le suis pas. » Rompis-je le silence. « Pas quand je porte ton enfant dans ta totale indifférence. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi », m'emportai-je follement devant son inertie. « Je t'ai tout déballé à maintes reprises ! Je t'ai tout donné ! _Tout donné ! » _

J'avais crié ces derniers mots, furieuse et accablée en même temps. Il se retourna brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Il se hissa au-dessus de moi, sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'imposer son poids.

« Et moi, n'ai-je pas suffisamment donné à ce monde ? »

De la colère ? Etait-ce ce qu'il exprimait ? Je clignai des yeux sous l'immensité de son regard qui était noir dans cette pénombre.

Je ne répondis pas, exaltée par la force soudaine qu'il dégageait. J'encerclai son visage, il attrapa un de mes poignets.

« Réponds ! »

La colère faisait vibrer sa voix, la rendant plus dure, plus virile, décuplant mon émoi.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Réponds ! »

En cet instant, je voulais qu'il mette fin à mon supplice. J'étais embrumée par le désir, il m'était difficile de réfléchir. Je cherchai à l'embrasser, me tortillant comme une anguille, assoiffée. Sans prévenir, il se débarrassa de la barrière qui nous séparait et s'empara de moi avec rudesse. Je me crispai, pas de douleur mais de stress. Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça.

« Pas comme ça », parvins-je à articuler pour le raisonner.

Ce n'était même pas de la passion. Je ne savais définir ce qui se passait mais je n'en voulais pas. Je le repoussai avec force, il résista, poussant un long râle, insensible à mon refus puis il s'affala sur le côté.

Mon cœur battait jusque dans mes tempes. Je l'entendis se tourner de l'autre côté. Sur le dos, j'observai le plafond, les formes sombres et mobiles créées par la lune. Je voulais oublier la moiteur entre mes cuisses, la frustration du désir inassouvi et bafoué. Je voulais oublier mes erreurs, oublier mes actes, oublier mon amour. Je voulais oublier ma grossesse, oublier Brody.

Mais c'était impossible.

Ma poitrine se comprima. Une plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Je sortis du lit et regagnai la salle de bain. Plongée dans le noir, je ne sus combien de temps je restai debout contre le lavabo avant de grimper à tâtons dans la baignoire. Je voulais effacer toute trace de ce dérapage. Je ne voyais pas quel autre terme utiliser pour définir ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je m'autorisai à pleurer sous le jet d'eau tiède, mes larmes passeraient ainsi inaperçues.

En revenant dans le lit, je sus qu'il dormait. Je me blottis dans son dos (parce qu'il n'y avait que là que je voulais être), fermai les yeux et plongeai dans le sommeil, épuisée d'avoir pleuré.

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut, déphasée. Il faisait jour ? Oui, mais les doubles rideaux avaient été tiré pour adoucir cette lumière. Brody était là, tourné vers moi, les yeux rivés aux miens. Tout me revint en mémoire, alourdissant ma respiration. Je passai machinalement ma main sur ma bouche, histoire de vérifier que je n'avais pas bavé dans mon sommeil.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était d'une sincérité audible et douloureuse. Et son visage était un livre ouvert. Mon menton trembla, mes lèvres aussi mais je me retins de craquer devant lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je tentai d'être nonchalante, peu concernée. Il n'était pas dupe.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Carrie… », soupira-t-il.

Ma tête bifurqua sur le côté.

J'étais bien idiote de continuer ce cinéma. Il essayait de communiquer et cette fois c'était moi qui refusais cette possibilité. Il écarta le pan de drap qui nous séparait pour être plus près, me dénudant au passage. Je voulus me recouvrir mais il stoppa mon geste, examinant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ce fut comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Son regard lourd rallumait tout mon désir brutalement. Il effleura d'une main légère mon cou, ma clavicule, un de mes seins. Ma poitrine se souleva comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Ses doigts contournèrent mon ventre, caressèrent ma taille, ma hanche, ma cuisse pour atterrir sur mon genou. Il cessa son exploration et je cherchai à savoir pourquoi. Le bleu de ses yeux était lumineux, aphrodisiaque. Je ne savais plus comment respirer.

Ma tension explosa quand enfin ses doigts se faufilèrent entre mes cuisses. Je les serrai convulsivement dans un frottement expérimental. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que le plaisir montait intempestivement, faisant tressauter toutes mes zones érogènes jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Sa tête se posa sur ma poitrine alors que je desserrai mes cuisses, amorphe.

J'avais connu la jouissance sous plusieurs formes mais celle-ci était une première. Elle avait été inattendue et puissante, aussi puissante que mon amour pour lui. Je l'aimais tant que son simple toucher, son odeur, la texture de sa peau était déclencheur d'extase.

« Nous devons partir. » M'annonça-t-il.

Il avait raison. La réalité me rattrapa avec la précision d'un boomerang.

« Je vais te ramener de quoi déjeuner, prépare-toi. »

Il était déjà hors du lit, enfilant son jean. Ses gestes étaient machinaux, peu convaincus. Avait-il peur comme j'avais peur subitement ? Il rangea le plan, nos affaires au sol, le sac de voyage.

« Brody ? » L'appelai-je urgemment.

« Oui ? »

Je m'étais assis vers le bord du lit, ridiculement enroulée dans le drap. Je lui tendis la main. Il approcha sans hésiter et m'ouvrit ses bras.

« Ça va aller. »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté : je me sentis mieux, en sécurité, enveloppée dans ses bras.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	5. partie 5

Merci à **Terzima** pour son soutien et ses remarques.

Merci à vous lecteurs anonymes.

Un chapitre un peu différent cette fois.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Partie 5**

* * *

**BRODY**

Nous roulions depuis un moment, je fixai la route sans la voir.

Carrie conduisait, muette aussi. Ses mains étaient serrées autour du volant. Si serrées que ses jointures en étaient blanches, signe d'un stress évident.

Je commençai à la connaitre même si par moment, elle me déconcertait. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle. Etait-ce cette fissure en elle ? (Etions-nous liés par le mal-être ?) Ou alors était-ce cette force et cette volonté à toute épreuve ? Malgré sa maladie, elle faisait front, fonçait dans le tas, se négligeant parfois au passage. Elle n'admettait pas la lâcheté et encore moins la déloyauté. Je me demandais encore comment elle avait pu trouver en moi quelque chose à aimer.

Elle jetait régulièrement un œil sur le plan, je lui servais de guide pour qu'elle gardât plus souvent l'œil sur la route. Je la sentais distraite… distraite et triste.

Pour confirmer mes dires une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya très vite comme pour me le cacher mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ça me tuait de la voir ainsi, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour faire bonne figure. J'étais responsable de son malheur. Je me détournai, frottant mon visage pour effacer ce cauchemar sauf que tout était réel.

-Je suis désolée, Brody.

-De quoi ?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas me voir pleurnicher mais…

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent, accentuant mon abîme.

-… je pensais à mon père et à ma sœur…

Encore une chose dont j'étais responsable : son isolement. Elle était privée de ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qui s'étaient toujours occupés d'elle mieux que je ne saurais jamais le faire. Je n'arrivais pas à lui rendre un dixième de tout ce qu'elle m'apportait. C'était elle qui me gardait la tête hors de l'eau. J'essayais de tenir bon pour elle, parce qu'elle semblait y tenir plus que sa propre vie (je frissonnai à cette constatation) mais dès que je fermais les yeux, la vie me paraissait intolérable.

Elle fit une embardée. Je rattrapai le volant pour redresser sa trajectoire. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

-Arrête-toi.

-Non, ça va aller.

-Arrête-toi ! Ordonnai-je cette fois.

Elle se gara sur le bas côté, en warning. Elle posa la tête sur le dossier de son siège et ses paupières se cadenassèrent. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle luttait pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse qui la tenaillait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la voyais procéder, elle luttait constamment contre ses démons (encore un lien que nous avions). Je lui attrapai la main machinalement, elle s'arrima à la mienne avec acharnement, dans une tentative violente de prendre de la force en moi, alors je lui donnai ce que j'avais, le peu que j'avais. Cela parut suffire car après une bonne minute, elle se calma et rouvrit des yeux perdus. Elle se focalisa sur l'horizon puis osa un regard vers moi. Son visage exprimait de la gêne et un peu de gratitude.

Il était difficile de se livrer tel que l'on était, d'accepter qu'un autre nous voit dans un état de faiblesse. Nous, pourtant, nous arrivions à le faire l'un avec l'autre. Comme un pacte de sincérité, sans les faux-semblants qui nous avaient fait souffrir.

Elle ramena de sa main libre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, encore un signe de stress. Elle libéra ma main endolorie, blanchie là où ses doigts m'avaient agrippé. La circulation du sang se réenclencha et me picota mais je le remarquai à peine. Au lieu de ça, je la glissai sur sa cuisse.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle m'offrit un sourire timide en signe d'acquiescement. Elle émergeait déjà de ce moment d'angoisse, je l'enviai de cette capacité qu'elle avait.

Nous fîmes une halte pour ses besoins biologiques et puis deux heures plus tard nous étions non loin de la frontière française. En plein cœur de la Forêt Noire, nous débouchâmes sur Fribourg. C'était un endroit visuellement plaisant, assez animé, étrangement familier. Nous tournâmes un instant dans la ville au lieu de la traverser.

-Que cherches-tu ?

-Une pharmacie, j'ai mal à la tête.

Elle était un peu pâle. Je lui proposai d'y aller à pied, elle hésita puis se gara in extremis sur une place qui venait de se libérer. Au moment où je m'extirpai du véhicule, elle voulut venir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serai pas long, la rassurai-je.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air de la ville, de me mélanger à la foule juste un instant pour supprimer cette sensation d'être anormal. La terreur était là, tapie au fond de moi, elle pouvait surgir n'importe quand, je le savais, cela faisait des mois, des années, que je vivais avec. Pourtant un bain de foule me parut être le remède à cette agoraphobie.

Elle hésita, je voyais distinctement les ramifications de ses pensées dispersées qu'elle tentait de renouer les unes aux autres. Elle cherchait un moyen de me parler de sa peur de me laisser partir mais son nouvel état engendrait des confusions dans son esprit. Enceinte, elle était différente dans sa façon d'être et d'appréhender les choses.

Je lui tendis la main, elle me donna quelques euros et je claquai la portière. Je rabattis la capuche de mon sweat-shirt et avançai au hasard tout en ne perdant pas de vue mon point de retour. Elle était mon point de chute, mon ancrage à la vie. Elle avait besoin de moi, elle me l'avait clairement exprimé hier soir.

Hier soir…

Je ne voulais pas y repenser.

J'avais du mal à assimiler qu'elle couvait en elle le résultat de notre rapprochement. Un rapprochement inattendu, intense et vrai. J'y avais cru. Oui j'avais cru en son amour et en ma capacité à le lui rendre. J'avais cru pouvoir aller au-delà de mes incertitudes liées à ce nouveau moi façonnée par un homme pour lequel j'avais abandonné toutes réserves. Il avait su me redonner la foi. Une foi perdue il y a bien longtemps en tant que prisonnier. Mais il m'avait juste mis dans une autre prison. Il m'avait fait croire que cette foi était ma rédemption et j'étais en quête de reconstruction.

Maintenant je ne savais plus si j'avais le droit de suivre ce chemin spirituel, et c'était un manque cruel. C'était d'autant plus contradictoire que c'était aussi ce qui m'avait conduit à ma perte et les conséquences étaient infinies. De nombreux dommages collatéraux avaient suivi, à commencer par ma famille. Comment vivaient-ils désormais ? Que savaient-ils de mes actions récentes ? De toute façon cela ne changerait rien. La honte planait sur leur vie pour le restant de leur jour. Et Dana…

Oh Dana…

Je ralentis pour amortir la douleur des lacérations sur mon cœur. J'avais été un père abominable, et ma fille avait voulu en finir avec la vie. Je connaissais ce besoin d'en finir, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dû souffrir au-delà des mots.

Et Carrie voulait que je remette ça ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Je devrais lui en vouloir, parfois c'était le cas. C'était déjà l'enfer de l'avoir plongée dans cette vie sans issue mais là il y avait une autre vie en jeu. Elle affirmait que c'était son choix mais elle n'était pas rationnelle, elle ne pouvait pas l'être en portant en elle ce bébé innocent. Réalisait-elle la vie qui nous attendait ? Une vie ? Non, un semblant de vie.

Son visage anxieux se matérialisa devant moi, elle aussi avait la trouille. Un peur liée au fait que je l'abandonne ou plutôt que je démissionne. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais pouvoir la soutenir dans cette situation nouvelle pour elle ?

_Nous t'aimons Brody._

Combien de temps ? Quand cette vie de fuyards leur pèsera que se passera-t-il ? Quand cet enfant découvrira ce que j'ai pu faire, quelle sera sa réaction ? Ils m'en voudront d'avoir gâché leur vie et me haïront. Et ça… non ça je ne pouvais pas l'endurer une nouvelle fois. Aimer pour être ensuite rejeté comme un monstre. Non… plus jamais. J'avais appris de mes erreurs. Me détruire était une chose, détruire ceux que j'aimais en était une autre.

Voilà aussi pourquoi je tenais l'amour à distance, c'était une émotion qui me consumait dès que je tentais une approche.

J'avais repris mon chemin, repérant facilement ce que je cherchais. Dans une pharmacie, je fis la queue, tête baissée. C'était presqu'un acte de la vie courante mais cela paraissait irréel. Depuis l'attentat de Langlet, tout avait été que fuite, solitude, descente en enfer, manipulation et mensonge. Beaucoup de mensonges et peu d'humanité. Je serrai les poings. Cette colère revenait par à-coup, rééquilibrant mon moral affaibli par l'ombre des âmes de ceux que j'avais tué. Je me nourrissais d'elle comme un affamé devant une miche de pain. Elle me régénérait, me permettait de réfléchir et de voir que cette putain de vie était une belle saloperie. Et que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un pantin sacrifié.

Mon sang battait dans mes tempes, j'étais plus alerte, plus vivant. Cette flamme de vie ne s'allumait que sous la colère ou dans les bras de Carrie. J'aimais être dans ses bras, j'aimais entendre son cœur battre, sentir le tremblement de son corps, humer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Je clignai des yeux, toute colère envolée. Face à moi, une jeune femme me dévisageait. Je me crispai, sur la défensive, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle attendait juste que je lui expose ce pour quoi j'étais là.

Je mis moins de temps à revenir, pressé de rejoindre Carrie. Je fis subitement une pause pour entrer chez un fleuriste. Je comptabilisai les quelques pièces restantes dans ma main et je longeai les étals pour choisir une seule fleur. Je voulais une fleur atypique comme Carrie pouvait l'être. Je me figeai devant un tournesol. Il était immense et fragile, vif par son jaune brillant, m'illuminant comme un soleil. Comme Carrie. Il était aussi sombre en son centre, me rappelant la dureté et l'exigence dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de son exacte représentation florale.

Le fleuriste me tira de cette rêverie et je fis mon achat.

En arrivant devant la voiture, je me sentis stupide surtout en la voyant marcher de long en large dans une détresse évidente. Elle s'immobilisa en me remarquant et le remord me saisit aux tripes, j'avais mis trop de temps. Elle se fixa sur le tournesol, je le lui tendis et après un instant de perplexité, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire émerveillé.

-C'est gentil, dit-elle simplement.

A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de fleurs. Elle me serra dans une étreinte affective qui me réchauffa. Le temps se suspendit, tout me parut tellement simple et tellement limpide.

-Tiens, je t'ai trouvé du paracétamol.

Elle attrapa le tout.

-Merci.

-Je vais conduire, décrétai-je.

Elle approuva et s'installa côté passager. Il y avait une bouteille d'eau dans la boite à gant. Elle avala un comprimé et soupira en respirant les fragrances du tournesol. Il n'y avait plus trace d'angoisse ou de tristesse en elle. Cet étrange bien-être qui la caractérisait depuis nos retrouvailles refit son apparition, elle irradiait de confiance et c'était contagieux. Sa main se cala sur la mienne en appui sur le levier de vitesse. C'était apaisant. Elle me guida jusqu'à notre destination, à peine vingt ou vingt-cinq kilomètres au nord de Fribourg. Les habitations se raréfiaient, la lande devenait dense, et le paysage boisé me rappelait d'autres souvenirs. J'aimais cet endroit d'instinct. Et je souris devant l'apparition de notre planque. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder vers Carrie pour savoir qu'elle aussi souriait.

Cette planque ressemblait au chalet.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


End file.
